Halloween Special
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Sometimes situation drags in and trying to survive, Harry and Severus becomes a victim in a dangerous place and doing whatever they could to survive. Will they survive or will they die? Snarry


**I decided to write this for Halloween special, which is a snarry. Little bit of horror and suspension, so enjoy~**

Harry is walking down the hallway, ruffling his uruly dark hair, and groaning miserably. His eyes burn onto the parchment of the graded assignments from one of his classes and stating he would need to redo the work with more facts and evidences. He didn't bother looking up where he was going and kept hoping he could argue with the professor to change his grade on this assignment. He worked so hard on that and took him hours to complete the homework and gets a bloody troll? His fingers clench the parchment and trying not to shred it into pieces that burns his anger off.

A scream startles Potter into jumping and spins around to find himself outdoors in the forest like and unable to move from where he stands. His heart weighs heavier and stops a moment when he realized he isn't within the building of Hogwarts. It was dark and chilly, feeling the temperature dropped making his skins shivering desperately to be warm again. Harry quickly gathers his wand and motions his wand quickly as possible.

Nothing happens and he shakes his head. He does it again and again and again. He frowns, but his heart racing while wondering something is wrong with his magic. He slowly gulps and trying to figure out what to do now. He closes his eyes and pretends Hermione would be with him right now and trusting her to help to get out of this situation. She would probably tell him something like to look for something, but he didn't know what it would be. He opens his eyes to see nothing has changed. Breathing feels heavier than usual and the cold air hurts his lungs to breathe. He scans his surrounding and trying to figure out what to do now.

He looks up and notices the moon is full…his heart crawled up in his throat, making it difficult to swallow…it might not be a safe place to be. He hurries to look around and trying to see anything that would help. The screaming was clear enough to know he's in danger and he would need to get out immediately.

Swish! The rustling growing louder by the seconds and a panting to follow up. Harry's eyes widen at the thought of something coming his way. He quickly runs to his right side and hides behind the tree. His back against the hard and cold bark of the tree, trying to hurry his breathing to softer sounding, and holding everything together. He listens in to the rustling sound and suddenly a crashing down rustling. Harry jerks back against the bark and gritted his teeth harshly with sharp pains against his head, trying not to make another sound, and fearing something behind him could be after him.

The rustling sounded scattering as if trying to regain back onto their feet quickly as possible. Harry tries to cling onto the tree and holds his breathe before the mysterious being passes by him. The leaves crackling and swishing tells him the movement is going and the being kept running. Harry watches to see and seeing the dark figure running in fear as he feels numbs to witness.

"Professor?" He couldn't keep himself quiet.

The dark figure spins around with a paler face than Harry has ever seen the professor in as if someone confess his darkest secret. Harry couldn't believe it is Professor Snape and the wizard actually terrified for his life. The dark eyes grew larger to see Potter standing by the tree, he lurches towards the Gryffindor and grabs his wrist to jerk along. Harry feels the force and decides to pick up on his feet to match up with the professor's race.

They both ran without a word and Harry couldn't think of much. The professor keeps his eyes forward and spoke nothing of the situation. The constant running begins to feel like dragging out the time and Harry didn't want to look behind him. He has no idea what was going on or how they were both there. He keeps his sight ahead and they both kept a held onto each other tightly during the run. Harry sees ahead something reflecting against his glasses, the more focus he looks at it and realizes something. He softly tugs the professor's hand and Severus glances over to him while they run.

Harry points ahead and Severus looks to see, but realizes what is being seen. He nods and they keep running without a word or stopping. In front, the window Harry saw becomes more parted with the rest of the building to be a cabin-like house. It was abandoned looking, but nothing appears to be broken. Harry picked up the pace faster and they both headed to the front of the house. Harry grips onto the doorknob and shifts it as he turns. The door moves and they rush in. Severus grabs Potter and lower themselves to the corner. He forces Potter into the corner and hovers over him. Harry pulls the man in and decides to wait for the right time. They didn't look anywhere else and everything feels quiet.

The quiet grew more and more intense, worrying what might happen, and uncertain what is happening now. Time still continues to drag out…somehow, uncertain if they are safe for now. Severus slowly turns his head to check on each window in sight. He sighs and removes himself away from the corner to sit against the wall to relax. Harry turns around and sits next to the man. His thoughts finally coming together to realize they aren't safe and ran from whatever it was.

"What's after us?" Harry tilts his head at the wizard.

The professor turns to the student, "…something too fast…it killed someone and feasting on them. It cannot see, but can hear…" He gulps, "I take it that you were heading somewhere and suddenly appear here?"

Harry nods, "Yes…any of your magic working? Do you have potions?"

Severus sighs, "No magic access and all my potions were left behind. I thought I had at least healing potion on me, but none. I'm afraid we're on our own."

Harry shakes his head, "I don't get it…why are we here?" He glances around the small house, "…it's going to get colder before the night is over."

Severus blinks, "…and you're not worried about food?"

Harry shrugs, "I can survive without food for a couple of days. Staying warm isn't easy and I don't think fire is a good idea, might attract whatever creature it is."

"Good point," Severus hums drily, "I supposed we will have to remain close together in our sleep to keep body heat. We need to make ancient magic to bring our magic out to leave."

Harry agrees, "Sounds good…I'm glad you're here."

Severus' brow rose, "You…are?"

Harry looks at him, "Of course, you know your defense again dark art stuff better than anyone I know, even better than Professor Lupin. With knowledge of potions and DADA, nothing seems to be impossible. You knew I'm Potter without questioning and kept me safe today."

The professor stares at the young wizard who saw him in a different light, trying to understand what Potter could possibly gain from him, and decides not to question it for now. He nods slowly and checks the windows again.

"We should find a room, cover the window up, and spend the night in there. We'll deal everything in the morning."

Harry pulls himself up and offers his hand, "Let's get to it, I'd like us to get back home."

Severus accepts it and they both search around the house to find a room. It was next to the kitchen where it had dusty bed, yet, the professor finds himself concerns over the situation they are in. Harry walks up to the bed and grabs the sheets off. He went to another room and Severus follows him.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"Clear the dust. I've done this all the time." He opens a door to reveal a bathroom and sees abandon towels and shower curtains in good condition aside from dust, "Good, wash cloth should help."

"Wash cloth?"

"…have you ever done cleaning muggle ways? Without magic?"

"Rarely…I grew up basic cleaning, I'm afraid."

He frowns, "Not good, but good thing I'm here." Harry grabs a cloth and walks over to the sink, "You only need little of water and brushing it off the blanket. The dust should come off easy."

Harry turns on the faucet and the water turns out dirty and muck at first for awhile until turned clear. He runs the cloth under it and squeezes it out to the point of no more dripping. He brings the cloth against the blanket and brushes off the dust. Once the cloth becomes dusty and dirtier, he runs it under the water again and repeats the process. He managed to get it through quickly enough and handed the clean one to the professor and continues to the rest of the bedding. Severus finds himself stun to see the young wizard actively working hard to clean the blanket properly and removing the dust. He has never seen the side of Potter like this before and kept observing the effort being placed in. Harry kept an eye on the blanket and being thorough with his work. He finds himself confident enough to know it would be safe enough to sleep on. He sets the wash cloth on the sink and turns off the water.

Harry and Severus return to the bedroom, Harry begins to set the bed up properly and made it appears comfortable than it had originally looked like in the first place. Harry went back to the bathroom, leaving the older wizard confused by his hard-work. Harry returns with few sets of towels, he walks up to the window and uses the curtain rod to cover the window up completely. The other towels in his hands turned into a pillow like shape and set it on the head of the bed.

"We should be alright for the night, blankets are going to keep us warm more. The towels will keep our heads up at night." Harry glances over to the window, "We should be safe from being seen."

Severus blinks, "You managed to do this as a survival technique so well, who taught you all this? Granger?"

Harry shakes his head, "I had to learn all of this on my own, basically a slave to my relatives."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the memories you saw in my mind couple years ago," Seeing the man nod, "…those are daily basis of my life with them nonstop. They rather wish I am dead or never in their lives. I am a freak, so they use me like a slave."

Severus finds himself livid internally, "Explains much of your skills here. You managed to open the door easily, was it locked?"

He nods, "Yes, needs a key to get in. Learned to move doorknobs to get into my relatives' home, especially winter time."

Severus glance at the bed, "I take it the headmaster is clueless and prefers you to continue living with them until war is over?"

Harry walks over to the bed and sits down, "Yes, pretty much. Can we just sleep? I'm exhausted and I am sure you are as well." Yawning escapes his lips.

Severus nods and gets himself onto the bed to slip under the cover. Harry follows the same and they both lie next to each other. They stare at the ceiling, wondering what creature is running amok that could kill them. Severus couldn't stop thinking what he has seen and it stirs his stomach to even think of it. The blood and destroyed human body like an eaten meat as wild animals…only this creature appears to be dangerous more than typical wild animals are in muggle worlds. The way it shifts around the dead body to feed, using its nose and ears only to survive on. It was the only way he managed to escape in silent and hearing a scream terrified him before he found Potter.

To have a familiar face and a living person, it was comforting…but he could not put himself in comfortable state knowing they are still in danger. He tries to figure out what creature it was, yet nothing came to mind from what he knew creatures wise.

Harry tries to think of ideas that could help get back home, but he has no idea where they are originally. His stomach twist and knots feeling runs intense more than he has ever felt in his entire life…he wonders if Voldemort is responsible, but how? He turns himself facing the left side of the bed and wishing they could return safely to Hogwarts soon. He slowly closes his eyes and tells himself that he isn't alone.

… … …

Creek!

Both wizards snap their eyes open, finding themselves intertwined into each other comfortably and warm in their sleep. Breathing heavily at the unknown sound and staring at each other directly. Severus move signals him to be quiet and they wait to listen out anything. All they know is they could not be seen in this room.

Another creek sends the wizards holding onto each other tightly than ever…Harry curls into Severus' chest to hide and Severus hangs onto him.

Clunk!

Harry's fingers clenches onto the wizard's robes and Severus curls his arms tighter around him. They didn't know what to do or how to save themselves. The silence tenses grew to the point of wishing their magic would work normally and apparating back home in a second.

CLUNG. CLUNG. BANG.

Their thoughts ran to worse possible theories that could happen and uncertain to what will happen. The sudden shakes to the house startle the wizard, but they refused to move from the bed or from each other. The house shook like an earthquakes and random noises setting off. It feels like the end of everything and not stopping anytime soon. The night isn't over yet and time is unknown for the wizards. The sun has not risen and waiting for the night to end. Severus tries to scan their environment, feeling unease in this situation, and helpless to do a thing. It burns him so much to the point that he wished he could make Potter feel safe again…he glances down to see the young wizard depending on him for safety. His mind tries to figure out the solution and figuring out what creature it is. All he could think is Lily saving him and telling him how to stop this monstrous creature. She still would love him enough to save him, even if her son isn't involved or is involved.

Harry clings onto Severus, hoping something would kick in their instinct, and waiting for that moment to end. The place shaking down as if earth breaking into pieces literally and preparing the drop into the center of Earth. The thought of falling down and never be able to save himself…or anyone. He realizes he hasn't been caring enough to tell his friends how much they mean to him. He desperately wishes to tell them to hear it from him and the last thing he said to them was about his assignment's grades. The guilt rides too much for his liking and wishing he could travel back in time to figure out why they're both here. The thought of not being alone feels strange, but comforting to know.

The shaking finally stops and both wizards tenses up in the frozen position they're in. Their breathing feels heavier by the second and expecting the worse to come, but nothing happens. No sounds follow through the strange attack to the abandon house and nothing moves.

Harry slowly raises his head and finds himself feeling relieved from his fear for now. Neither of the wizards chooses to talk and decides to use the time to sleep to survive the night alone. Both wizards' minds reliving the terrifying moments and trying to hold onto faith in magic to survive, but not strong enough to believe it. They held onto each other for a little longer during the night to know who is there physically and knowing they are still alive. Severus refuses to let Potter out of his arms and keep them closely.

… … …

The sun is setting in slowly and the wizards are waking up to it naturally. The morning is colder than it has been from last night and making the two getting closer than usual. Harry shaking lightly and trying to get closer to Severus and he let the young wizard to join in for body heat. The howling winds are stronger to hear from outside and making it colder in the morning.

Harry couldn't stand the lack of warmth and getting closer wasn't helping. He needed something to be effective to make it happen. He looks up to the wizard besides him and pulled himself up at the eye-level contact. Severus looks at Harry suspiciously while neither of them speaking a single word.

Harry moves his head and clashes their lips together. After seconds pass, the shock hits Severus to realize what is going on and how Harry kisses him passionately. He tries to move away, but Harry stops him from doing so. He grips the back head of the Slytherin's and eagerly draws in. Severus tries to move again, but finds himself unable to fight against it. He draws in and yearns for more. Their faces turning darker shades and the flow paces faster than their breath could keep up. One of Harry's hands slip down and grips Severus' arse tightly, gaining a soft yelp, and his fingers squeezes the gluteus muscles. Severus tries to shove the hand away, but fails nonetheless.

The hand soothes and feels through as if the clothes does not exist between the hand to the skin and the moaning escapes the professor's lips. Harry hums to his satisfaction and thrust his tongue into the man to declare domineering over the professor. Severus barely keeping up and finds himself suddenly on his back to Harry on top of him. Harry pulls away and sees Severus completely venerable and innocent to what is going on. He admires the sight of messy hair and oblivious to what is going on. He grabs the professor's hands and held them above his head. He leans in and smush their lips deliciously taking the passion further.

Severus tries to shake his head away and fails to stop Harry going any further. Harry finds his action becoming rather too rebellious for his liking and decides to hold both the hands in one and the other hand holding the man's face in place. He moves in closely and places his lips on the bare neck and nibbling, leading to relax the professor in gentle sensation. Harry moves closely to the ear and nibbles here and there.

Softly whispering, "…having sex will keep us warm and I'd rather not freeze to death. Why are you fighting this?"

Severus turns his head to the left side of the room and refuses to look at Harry. Harry narrows his eyes at the man and wonders why he would not answer. While they had their hatred in the past, they wouldn't let anything happen to each other all the years they have known each other. Harry didn't like being ignored and they need to stay alive. His hand moves the man's chin to force him to look at him and waits a moment. Their eyes meeting at once and nothing being said immediately.

"Answer me," Gripping a little tighter.

He gulps, "…I…never done this."

Harry's eyes narrow more, "What do you mean never done this?"

"…losing…my virginity."

The brows on Harry nearly went off to learn the truth about the professor and someone who has never experience sex in his life. He leans closely and almost touching the man's lips.

"Since we could die by some…monster…might as well not die as a virgin," He smirks, "You ready?"

Severus finds himself unable to speak as his cheeks feel hotter than usual and realizes why people arouse themselves. The sensation is beyond unbelievable and making him feel so much warmer than he has been in hours.

"…if we make it alive, don't bloody tell anyone or I'll hex you into next week." He mutters.

Harry traces his chin softly, "No worries…I'll be too busy playing you in bed for years. May I have the honor? I promise to go easy on you, but having sex will definitely keep us warmer than we were doing."

Severus didn't know what to believe and the experience is a lack of does not help. However, he does notice the difference from the time Potter kissed him to now and cannot ignore that. It is also clear the monster is a night being creature to come out.

"…just until it is warmer in the house. We can discuss this, when we get back to Hogwarts."

Harry smirks, "Oh? So you believe we will survive?" Sucking onto the man's neck and his lips massaging softly the bare neck, "You won't have a choice with me, then. Every time you finish a class or detention, you will magically on your bed and I will be fucking you senselessly." His hand slips down between the wizard's legs and grope his crotch area as a gasp is clear, "I will make you hard without touching you. I will train you to sexually arouse yourself without your hands and refraining yourself." He pulls away and admires the innocent face, "…if anyone walks in, I will keep fucking you to be display you are mine and mine alone." He smirks, "You won't be able to say no, but to beg me for what you want."

He feels the member growing firmer as he speaks and feeling pleased to gain a good arousal. His fingers massage the member and continues harder gripe.

"Good, good…you like this, don't you Snape?"

Severus jerks his head to the side, "Yes…" Whispering fearfully, "…please, call me Severus."

Harry hums, "…Severus," Rolling off his tongue and notices warmer member in the pants, "Oh my, you're eager, aren't you? Better get your trousers off or I'll be ripping them up."

Severus finds himself mortified and cold on his cheeks to think Potter would do such thing. However, his instinct finds it unusually satisfying with the demand and tries to hurry up to yank it off without getting up literally. Harry watches him and sees the willingness begins. He leans towards the man and almost kissing him with hot breath against the face.

"Good boy. We are going to have some fun to warm up, you ready?"

Severus didn't know how to answer that, but Harry naturally leads the way by kissing him. As being led, the motion and sensation warms up over time and putting through. The intense urges between the two growing stronger and stronger, forgetting the existence of the monster, and time passing by. Harry keeps Severus on the same pace and whispers when Severus could not handle the painful and listens at comfort. To feel the pain into pleasure is beyond powerful and surging energy around them that their magic could not make them feel such ways.

Few hours went by, their bodies are beyond warmer and comfortable to the point clothes are useless. Harry thrusting into the wizard in front of him and pushing in deeper. Severus feeling his prostate to the point he comes so much of a mess all over them. Harry pounds into him as if this will be the last thing he would be doing and the tension in his member releasing everything into the arse to be cooling and wet.

Harry pulls out and collapse next to the man and held onto him to feel their body hotter than what running could give off. Severus naturally curls over to Harry for comforts and Harry catches his breath hopelessly. The emerald eyes observes his work and seeing Severus still coming.

"You are good, Severus, such a good boy to fuck with. You do realize if we make it alive and get back, I'm claiming you?"

Severus looks over to him, "Since when you think you can do that?"

Harry grips his member, "Because there is no way I'm ignoring what we really felt. There's an okay fuck and there's really good fuck. Really good fuck is a keeper and your arse is mine."

The professor snorts, "Good luck with that. Just because you have my virginity does not mean you own me."

Harry squeezes and thrusting the man's member, "Don't you dare fight me. I will fuck you while you teach."

Severus stares at Potter as if he has three heads, but realizes Potter isn't kidding. He shakes his head and breathes in, especially feeling arouse so easily and feeling good about his body. Harry blinks and turns his head around the room to realize they aren't back home yet.

"I doubt there's hot water as I only ran cold. We need to figure out where we are exactly and stick to north. You know how to make a compass or something like it?"

Severus blinks, "Actually, yes…there might be somethings we can use here." He gets up.

Harry follows up, "Alright, let's find it."

He nods, "They might be in the basement."

Both wizards gather their clothes and get themselves ready. They head out of the bedroom and carefully look around for possible creature entering in somehow. However, the house is still abandoned and unlikely any animals living here. They searched for the basement and found it closer to the living room area. They headed downstairs and finding it rather dark. Harry spotted something and picked it up. It was a muggle device of lantern, more modern technology. He flicks it on and brightens up their surroundings. Severus nods and finds it useful. They look around closely together and Severus searches what he might need.

The searching took a while and gather a few items and Severus finds himself pleased. He hands them over to Potter to hold them while he scans through some of the items and considers what he might need. Harry looks around while following the man and finds some things won't help them survive.

A soft growling has the wizards frozen in their position and unable to figure out what to do next. Severus look at Harry as they both feared they are unsafe. They didn't know what to think of and trying not to get attack to survive. Their heart beats faster than their entire life and trying to keep calm without making anything worse. Harry turns his head to look for whatever creature within the basement and decides not to wait any longer. He quickly grabs Severus' wrist and yanks him along to head back upstairs for their safety.

The growling becomes louder and closer to the point they needed hurry up. Severus hurries up to follow and tries to observe anywhere the creature could be. Suddenly Harry feels being pulls down by Severus and a scream. He turns to look at the terrifying creature to be dozen time bigger than Fangs and uglier looking. The eyes weren't normal either, almost closing their eyes side to side than up to down. He sees Severus is caught on his leg and trying to pull away. The creature pushes down to the point of cracking, forcing Severus to scream, and Harry couldn't breathe at the sight. He quickly clenches tighter and pulls the man away from the ugly creature. The snarl slips as Severus became free and Harry managed to get him onto his back to carry.

"Hang onto me and don't let go!" Harry does everything in his strength to carry the stuff and the wizard on his back.

Severus clings onto the Gryffindor and feeling the rush up the stairs. His mind focusing on the sharp pain shooting up on his legs and wishing he has painless potion to take now. The thought of being in pain again scares him and kept any eye on the creature after them. He could see the creature doesn't run well and unable to climb the stairs. He hears the creature growling and snarling viciously at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry finally managed to the door and slapped the door once they were in the first floor. He rushed straight to the bedroom they hid in during the night and closed the door before anything else. He quickly set the items on the bed and carefully help the professor onto the bed. He could see the blood already oozing out, which is clear skin broke through. He hurries off the pants down, not caring about nudity, and tossing it aside. He was seeing the claws pierced into the leg and bleeding out, but no bones coming out. Harry runs into the bathroom and grabs a few things he believes could work.

He rushes back with everything he could think of. He begins to rip the big towel into long strip, then use the watery wash cloth to place onto the professor's broken leg. Severus flinched at the immediately touch and groan to restrain from being loudly.

"What creature was that? Why couldn't it chase us out to here?" Harry begins to wash down the blood and trying to clean up.

Severus closes his head, "…hellhound…they're dangerous and difficult to handle as pets. It is required by law to put up shield to keep them escaping. They can grow…owner must have passed away and the spell kept in place." He shaking his head, "…they're known to kill on command or kill to those crosses the boundary. We were lucky to escape." He winced as Harry places the strip of towel to wrap around tightly and straightening his leg out with a long metal bar to go with.

Harry nods, "So…we need to stay away from the basement. Got it," Returns to cleaning the blood off, "You'll need to stay off your feet until we get back home. I'll have to figure out how to keep you from getting an infection. There's no way we can stay here another night. We need to leave soon. You think you can make some compass under an hour?"

Severus grits his teeth to strain the groaning and looks at the items next to him, "I believe we have everything to make it. Give me the green vial."

Harry grabs it and hands it to the professor. He keeps trying to adjust the towel-bandage and straightening out support. His mind relived over and over to what could have happened in the basement, but they somehow survived. His hands are trembling lightly and trying to shake the fear off, but nothing works. All he could do is keep busy and make sure the professor wasn't showing any signs. Severus trying to put all the items together and trying not to mess up the work.

Harry went to the bathroom and looks around to see what they could use. He searches around, but not finding much to gather. He uses the largest towel he could find and spreads it out in the bedroom floor. He starts grabbing blankets the pillows he managed to clean last night. He went to look around the house and found expired medication, which confuses him…since when someone owns a hellhound needs muggle medication? He decides not to question it too much, but use it to their own benefits. He kept looking around and found travel bottles, which he grabs and fills it up with water. The water appears to be clean as he sees them, but he was going to complain.

They both worked fast as they could before evening hours coming around and needs a way to survive until they have their magic. Harry managed to wrap everything on the big towel and turn it into a bag like. He finds it secured enough for them to carry on. He joins the professor's side and sees him still working on it.

"Need any help?" Harry tilt his head.

Severus shakes his head, "Almost done," But stops for a moment, "…how is the spell still works for the basement, but we cannot perform magic?"

Harry moves his head back, "…and why didn't the night creature didn't come in?"

Severus blinks, "Odd. It cannot be ancient magic because it would have been felt. No potions would continue on long and would require constant redoing the work."

Harry sits next to him, "…would it be possible it a center source of magic?"

Severus hums, "I have an idea…how well have you managed to apparated?"

Harry snorts, "Couldn't even move one spot to another. 'Mione mastered that and would help traveling."

"It is simple, but you know what it feels like when traveling, correct?"

Harry frowns and tilt his head, "Yes…why?"

"What if we combine our magic, alone isn't enough?"

Harry gulps, "What if it won't work? What if this place suppresses our magic?"

"No such thing. It could make it weaker, not entirely suppressing it."

"How do you focus?"

Severus looks at him, "Remember our lessons on Occlumency?" Seeing Potter nodding, "It is a similar concept. However, you focus on location you know specifically alone and who is traveling. Therefore, we both must think of a location and both of us involved to do it. It requires complete focus."

Harry finds himself surprised to misunderstand how to apparition in the lessons to the test. It would have explained how he had failed hopelessly and understands why Hermione is likely to do well and better than them, Ron and him.

"What place you're thinking of? Hogwarts definitely, but where?" Harry finding himself not believing it happening yet.

Severus hums, "Med-wing, Madame Pomfrey will be able to treat my injury immediately and we would have our health back on track. Do you agree to location?"

"Merlin yes, I know the med-wing too well now."

Severus nods, "Good. Hold my hands and I will say when to think of the location. I want you to concentrate everything you know of the med-wing."

Harry does what the professor asks him to do and they both held each other's hands tightly. He focuses everything he recalls in his entirely life in the med-wing each year, knowing the details, and who is generally there. Why he goes there and how he gets there. How it feels to be there. All of the aspect he recognizes at Hogwarts.

"…now think of us. Just us traveling there, don't pull the magic in yet."

Harry finds the man's voice rather soothing and trusts the guide of a professor to do it well. He could picture them arriving to the med-wing and knowing they would be safe again.

"Can you feel that magic pull, Harry? If you do, follow it and think of the med-wing and us."

Harry naturally finds himself believing his words and visioning themselves back to Hogwarts safely and nothing else. Just both men arriving and there was something changing. Something shifting to the point he wasn't too sure what to do, but focus the location and themselves alone. Everything else becomes ignored and knowing this is beyond important.

"Severus! Harry!"

Harry snaps his eyes open and realized they are both in the med-wing on a bed. Madam Pomfrey running up with sheer terror in her eyes over them and she was right into the action. The tightness in their hand eases up, but refusing to let go of each other. The medi-witch onto the job and gathers the potion they both needed.

Once they are left alone, Harry stays on the bed with Severus as his leg heal from the injury. He keeps slipping his fingers through the professor's hair and refusing to leave. The professor stares at him as if he has gone mad.

"You know it was only meant to survive, Potter."

Harry soft chuckle, "But I'm not letting you go. Forget the war…I'm claiming you and you like it," He leans in closely and their lips so close for the tasting, "Don't try and fight me," Resting his hand on his face, "Severus."

Severus feels his cheeks hotter than usual when his name being spoken so powerfully. Their lips softly meet up and Harry leading him the way. He slowly pulls away as Severus yearns for more as he whimpers.

"I'm really glad it's you and made me realize how crazy I am for you. I think…our love and trust helped us escape. We couldn't before…I'm just glad it's you, Severus."

He clings onto Potter's wrist, "So am I."

Harry chuckles and leans in to kiss the Slytherin before their friends and the headmaster would arrive. For whatever reasons…they were magically sent there to bond closer than ever no matter how terrifying it was to try and survive. Love saved them.

 **The end~**


End file.
